


Department of Filk:  The Jäger Dragoon

by kurtoons



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Filk, Gilbert & Sullivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: A tribute to the Jägermonsters from Phil and Kaja Foglio's webcomic,Girl Genius"Charm of an ogre and smile of a bat;And don't forget; top it off with a hat!"





	Department of Filk:  The Jäger Dragoon

(to the tune of "If You Want a Receipt" from "Patience" by W.S.   
Gilbert & Sir Arthur Sullivan)

If you want a receipt for that dreadful calamity  
Known to the world as a Jäger dragoon;  
 _(Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!)_  
Take all the most terrible dregs of humanity,  
Rattle them off to a popular tune.  
 _(Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!)_

If you intend this formidable task to fill  
Start with the heart of a demon from Hell;  
Keen hunting sense of the Hound of the Baskervilles;  
Skill of Atilla emitting a yell.

Manners of Tepes, the prince of Romania  
Wit of Caligula, slightly less mad;  
Accent of Badenov, from Pottsylvania;  
Artistic tastes of the Marquis de Sade;

Style of a baronet from Ruritania  
Face full of teeth like a beast of Tasmania;  
Ivan the Terrible, but not as smelly;  
Natty Beau Brummel and Machiavelli

Charm of an ogre and smile of a bat;  
And don't forget; top it off with a hat!  
 _(Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!)_

Take of these elements  
All that's distillable  
Render it down  
`Till it's downright unkillable  
Set it to simmer and scoop off the scum.  
And a Jäger dragoon is the residuum!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had lost this one, but I came across the archives of an old YAHOO group to which I used to belong and where I had posted it years ago.


End file.
